Control valves for controlling the flow of high pressure fluids and/or gases in a process system are generally well known in the art. In many applications, such control valves include a generally cylindrical valve plug that is movably disposed within a cage. The cage is mounted within the valve body so as to be disposed in the flow path between the inlet of the valve and the outlet of the valve. The cage typically includes, for example, a plurality of perforations. The valve plug may be positioned in a first position in which the valve plug blocks the perforations in the valve cage such that flow of process fluid through the valve is prevented. The valve may be shifted using, for example, a valve actuator, such that the valve plug is moved within the cage to a position in which at least some of the perforations are uncovered, such that flow of process fluid through the valve is permitted.
As is known, a control valve is typically provided with one or more seals to prevent leakage. For example, a seal is typically provided between the valve plug and the valve cage. Additionally, a seal is typically provided between the valve cage and the body of the valve. Due to temperature fluctuations, vibration, and/or other environmental considerations, adequate sealing of the various valve components may present challenges.
Accordingly, novel features in the construction and/or operation of control valves and their associated components may be desired.